


Never To Become

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie wishes he could be with Raph but examines why it could never work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never To Become

Donnie sighed while sitting at his desk fiddling with the toaster yet again. The problem was that he just couldn’t concentrate with the laughter coming from the main area of the lair. It wasn’t that it was very loud but it was grating on already frayed nerves.

Just last week Leo and Mikey had gathered the family together in the living area. They had been nervous and stumbling through their explanation but got it out they had been in a relationship for almost a month now. It was a shock at first but not completely unexpected. They had been growing closer lately. Luckily for them they received a favorable reply and Master Splinter’s blessing.

The problem was now that Leo and Mikey have paired off it seems like everyone is waiting for him and Raph to do the same. It’s just never going to happen. They don’t see what I see. Raph and I would never work out together. We can work together as a team and as brother, but never as lovers. It was a sad thought but based on the research he had done so far, it appeared true.

Donnie set the toaster down and opened a file on his computer. He had been keeping track of new feelings that he had been having towards a certain hothead lately. Not knowing how to deal with these feelings, Donnie had fallen back on his scientific background and making a list and analyzing it.

 

Number 1: Incest  
Based on tests that I’ve already done, I determined that the four of us are not in fact related by blood. We have however been raised as brothers and that had to count for something right? But then again, it didn’t bother Leo and Mikey. And Master Splinter didn’t seem to have a problem with it.

‘I’ll just come back to that one later.’ Donnie thought as he scrolled down the list.

 

Number 2: Favoritism  
Raph can’t stop being who he is. He protects the things and the people he loves. If Raph started to love me more than our other brothers than it stood to reason that he would become more protective of me in battle. The problem is that could get someone killed. If Raph hesitated in following Leo’s orders because he was worried about me, we might return home with one less brother.

The problem is the same the other way around too. I already try to please Raph with the things that I create. Making the shell cycle wasn’t because I was bored. And I’m supposed to be the impartial doctor of the family. I can’t help fix someone else if I’m too worried about how hurt Raph is.

‘I just don’t see how to get around this problem.’ Donnie sighed to himself.

 

Number 3: Personality  
This was definitely a sticking point. We’re complete opposites and everyone knows it. Brainiac and hothead, pacifist and fighter, brains and brawn. Everyone says it all the time and they’re right. Opposites may attract but that does mean they can co-exist for long. It’s like trying to mix oil and water together. They may mix for a moment but they will separate if you stop shaking the bottle.

Hearing a knock at the door Donnie quickly closes the program while yelling, “Come in.”

Raph opened the door and stuck his head in. “Hey Brainiac! I thought you said you needed some help getting parts from the junkyard. We going tonight or what?”

“I’ll be right out Raph. I just need to finish this up and I’ll be ready to go.” Donnie told him while forcing a smile on his face. Raph just shrugged and walks out.

Donnie gave his computer one last look before heading out of the room. No matter how much he may wish things were different, it would just never work out.


End file.
